El profesor
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Levi es profesor en una escuela primaria, Eren imparte educación física, y es nuevo. Una atracción que surge entre berreos, peleas infantiles y mucho doble sentido. Short-fic/EreRi/Yaoi/Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Eren es un pervertido de primera, le hará muchas cosas XXX a nuestro enano. Todos los personajes de SNK son chibis menos Eren, Levi y Hanji jajaja.

Uso de OoC, lenguaje vulgar, situaciones explicitas muy sexuales, y algunos personajes por introducción mía. Short-fic.

De niños y profesores

[1]

Levi odiaba los lunes porque representaban el regreso a clases después de unas bien merecidas y cortas vacaciones aseando los rincones más recónditos de su apartamento. Si, odiaba los lunes, porque toda la paz se rompía en gritos en cuestión de segundos. Pero no podía hacer algo al respecto, o tal vez si…

\- ¡Quien carajos está chillando como cerdo en el matadero! – sí, no pudo contenerse más. Estaba cansado de escuchar a esos malditos mocosos llorar mientras sus inútiles padres los alentaban a entrar a la escuela con falsas promesas de dulces y juguetes.

Una de sus colegas lo escucha y no puede evitar soltar una risita cómplice. Él bufa desesperado. Apenas han abierto el portón de entrada y muchos de esos chiquillos ya se han apostillado en la verja negándose a entrar a la institución educativa.

\- Entiéndelos Levi, ellos son tan pequeños aun. – Dice otra colega suya, la que no se rió por su comentario. Es alta, de cabellera castaña rojiza, ojos grises y nariz pequeña. Margaret, la cristiana. Así la tiene identificada en su cabeza.

Es una mujer que sigue al pie de la letra los estatutos de la Biblia, una metiche de primera en la vida de sus compañeros y la primera en protestar ante los homosexuales. Ella sabe sobre la homosexualidad de Levi, y aunque evita comentarlo, en el fondo, Levi sabe que Margaret lo detesta tanto como él a ella.

\- Ajá – prefiere ignorar su aguda voz. No tiene buena relación con ninguno de sus compañeros pero por lo menos, los demás son más llevaderos que la propia Margaret.

\- Muy bien, en cinco minutos se cierran las puertas.

Levi asiente, dirigiéndose a su salón. Esta semana no le toca la guardia a él sino a la maestra Charlotte, una chica regordeta que siempre se la pasa comiendo y huele a papas fritas. Ew, arruga la nariz asqueado.

\- ¿Ya están todos adentro? – es lo primero que pregunta al entrar a su salón.

Segundo grado, repleto de mocosos de siete años, con sus ojitos plagados de inocencia y manitas sucias. Ew, nuevamente está asqueado.

\- ¡Siiiii, maestro Levi! – responden todos a coro. Levi chasquea la lengua.

Tiene en su poder a treinta almas infantiles. Quince niños y quince niñas. La mayoría son niños tranquilos, a excepción de dos o tres diablillos que creen que pueden pasarse de listos.

Cuando los reprende con su voz barítono entonces los niños se aplacan y vuelven a sus lugares. Realmente como maestro es muy estricto, ha hecho llorar a más de uno de sus alumnos. Levi ha pasado por todos los grados de esa escuela. Apenas tiene veintiséis años y su extenso curriculum lo llena de orgullo.

Bien podría estar dando clases en la universidad como tanto había deseado, empero, desde que su madre murió, hace unos tres años, Levi se instaló en esa primaria con el fin de continuar la noble labor de su progenitora.

Kuchel había sido después de todo, una de las maestras más queridas por todo el alumnado, fungiendo como directora del plantel por quince años hasta su muerte, de un terrible cáncer de seno que le arrebató el último suspiro.

Nadie podía creer que de esa preciosa y amable mujer haya nacido ser tan despreciable y poco tacto con los niños. Las maestras se quejaban de la hosca actitud de Levi, menos las madres de familia, que acudían a junta emperifolladas y estrenando ropa, siempre buscando atraer la atención del bajito y hermoso profesor de segundo grado.

\- Bien. ¡saquen sus libros de Historia, ahora!

Todos los menores están en esa tarea cuando una vocecita chillona y cargada de sueño hace acto de presencia. Entonces Levi, enfurruñado como nunca por la interrupción y la impuntualidad –uno de sus mayores enemigo- gira el rostro en dirección a la pequeña sabandija que yace en el marco de la puerta.

\- Jean Kirstein – deletrea, saboreándose el futuro castigo.

Jean sonríe nervioso. No hubiese llegado tarde de no ser porque en el camino se encontró con la bellísima Mikasa Ackerman, una alumna de quinto grado que se dirigía al aula de artes donde le tocaba clase. Jean siempre se sonrojaba ante ella y la fémina siempre lo ignoraba.

\- L-lo siento, profesor levi – Jean baja la cabeza a sus pequeños zapatos deportivos pulcros y bonitos.

Hoy es día de educación física con un nuevo maestro y todos los niños llevan el uniforme de deportes puesto, el cual consiste en un chándal negro a juego con una cazadora y debajo de la misma una camisetita blanca de cuello redondo, el logo de la escuela reposando en el lado izquierdo, orgullosamente.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunta con saña.

Un niño, el sabiondo de la clase alza la mano. Es rubio y de profundos ojos azules, levi lo manda a callar con la dura mirada. Armin baja la mano de inmediato. Él sólo quería defender a Jean de su huraño profesor.

\- P-p-p-porque…, y-y-y-o llegué tar-tar-de. – Jean está sudando a pesar de los diez grados en la temperatura.

\- Acepto tu disculpa, pero a cambio todos los días te quedarás en detención hasta las tres.

Jean abre los ojos tan sorprendido y asustado como puede. No, quedarse en detención significaba lidiar con los bravucones de Reiner y Bertolt, de quinto grado.

\- ¡No, por favor! ¡Todo menos eso! – suplica anhelante, a punto de echarse a llorar. Levi suspira. Sí que era problemático ser maestro de primaria.

\- ¡Está bien, Kirstein! Te la pasaré sólo porque ya quiero comenzar mi clase.

El menor asiente fervientemente y se dispone a entrar apretando el paso.

La clase empieza sin mayor retraso después del incidente con Jean. El pase de lista es breve y a Levi le da un dolor de cabeza cuando escucha las voces molestas de los niños peleando por alguna tontería.

Decide ignorarlos un rato, ya quiere largarse a casa. Al menos ahí el silencio es cómodo, no tiene que darle explicaciones a nadie.

[2]

El antiguo profesor de Deportes, un inglés con acento del sur llamado Andrew Aldrige había abandonado la primaria Trost después de seis años de servicio, lo que entristeció a las maestras y a las madres de familia. Andrew era algo así como una celebridad. Llamativo por atractivo, amable por convicción e idiota por decisión. Levi no lo echaba de menos, aunque mantuvo un ligero desliz con él luego se enteró que ese malnacido hijo de puta estaba comprometido y Levi lo acusó de mentirle y lo amenazó con revelar la verdad a su prometida si no tomaba sus cosas y pedía un cambio de institución.

Andrew cumplió y Levi aunque se sintió mal al principio, sabía que era lo mejor, no podía creer que se había enredado con un hombre comprometido, la falta de sexo y de actividad social lo habían hecho flaquear o al menos así se consolaba.

\- ¡Es hora de Educación Física! – un niño grita, si no se equivoca es Connie Springer. Levi le dirige una pésima mirada luego de ese grito que casi lo deja sordo.

La institución Trost no es tan pequeña ni tan grande para perderse. Cuenta con tres grandes edificios, cuenta y siete salones –algunos en desuso- y de tres plantas cada uno.

Los niños toman la clase de Deportes en el gran patio que se encuentra junto a la alberca techada. Donde sólo pueden tener acceso cuando hay competencias o cuando al profesor de Deportes se le da la maldita gana.

Levi se ve en el deber de acompañar a todo su sequito porque el jodido profesor nuevo no ha hecho su magnífica aparición y los críos estaban desesperados por salir a tomar un poco de aire y broncearse la piel. Levi rechista considerablemente enervado porque de verdad que está hasta la madre de tanto ruido, del calor que comienza a colársele por debajo de la ropa, de los correteos infantiles que lo marean y entonces él aparece…

Altísimo, de sonrisa perfecta y piel de nuez, cabellera abundante y achocolatada. Un rostro en exceso varonil y atractivo y para rematar; dos preciosos ojos de colores inusuales, parecen ser verdes pero con los rayos de sol dándole de lleno en el rostro parecen dorados.

\- ¡Es el nuevo profesor! –todos los niños rodean al sujeto y este les regala una gran y preciosa sonrisa que hasta Levi tiene que tragar saliva.

¿En serio ese tipo era el reemplazo de Andrew? Pfff, joder, que estaba para tirárselo ahí mismo.

\- Hola niños, lamento haberme demorado.

Eren camina en dirección al bajito hombre que se resguarda del sol bajo la resolana.

\- Mucho gusto, usted debe ser Levi Ackerman, ¿cierto? – Eren estira su mano y Levi duda de si tomarla o perderse en ese rostro de Adonis.

\- Levi – dice con los sentidos embotados, el extraño profesor despide un aroma a sol, a tierra mojada, y a madera.

Y así es como comienza un buen día…


	2. Chapter 2

De sobrinas chillonas y hermanas insoportables

[1]

Un jadeo indecoroso sale de su primorosa boca. Sonrojado y con la frente perlada de sudor, decide detenerse de la exhaustiva actividad.

No podía más.

Maldito profesor de mierda. ¿Quién carajos se creía como para hacerle esto?

Ah sí, era el maldito Eren Jaeger, el nuevo profesor de educación física que se caía de bueno y que además con una puta sonrisa ya le había aflojado las rodillas.

Joder, y eso que según él no estaba necesitado de sexo ni nada pero en cuanto Eren le sonrió, todo se fue a la maldita mierda. Y eso lo ponía de malas, realmente quería tirárselo, sólo porque estaba buenísimo. Levi no era de los que se alterara con presencias masculinas atractivas, empero, ese hombre era el _más_ atractivo espécimen que había visto.

Aunque lo había hecho sudar como el infierno. Dios, parecía que había estado dentro de un jodido horno.

Normalmente, las actividades físicas y deportivas no las llevaban a cabo los maestros con los alumnos, pero el idiota del Jaeger le había sugerido con una deliciosa sonrisa para nada sana, que en la antigua primaria donde laboró, los profesores si se ejercitaban junto con los chiquillos. A lo que Levi no pudo evitar sonrojarse como manzana madura, y negarse en rotundo a hacerlo.

No les iba a demostrar a esos mocosos de mierda lo pésimo que era para él hacer piruetas, lagartijas y salto en cuerda, porque realmente nunca fue bueno en gimnasia ni en educación física. Sólo aprobaba porque hacia trabajos extracurriculares, prefería eso a matarse sudando como cerdo con el sol en su cenit.

Sin embargo, los mocosos indecentes corearon en son de burla que su maestro también debía participar con ellos y Eren se atrevió a deslizar con voz insinuante que quizá Levi tenía miedo de hacer ejercicio con los chiquillos porque no poseía buena condición física, en pocas palabras, le dijo gordo.

Y Levi podía soportar cualquier clase de insultos, es más, podía darse el lujo de dejarse llamar puta o zorra por alguna maldita niñata que se creía más buena o bonita que él, pero nunca de los nunca aceptarías que lo llamaran gordo, porque si bien no hacia rutinas extenuantes de ejercicio, sus maravillosos genes le habían heredado una silueta envidiable y durante parte de su adolescencia se dedicó a tonificar los músculos de su torso hasta lograr un decente y nada despreciable _six-pack._

Eren podía creerse muy listo pero él lo era más.

Hasta que terminó derrotado después de la décima vuelta alrededor de las canchas. Jean y Connie con su espíritu competitivo seguían dando carrera y él ya sentía el peso de sus veintiséis años sobre sus hombros.

\- No aguantas nada, Levi – ni siquiera profesor o maestro, el mocoso de mierda se había tomado el atrevimiento de tutearlo.

¿Desde cuándo las generaciones nuevas se tomaban dichas libertades?

\- Bueno…, no es como…s-si lo ne-necesitara – bien, su voz salió jadeante y forzada.

\- Respira por la nariz para que no sientas ardor en la garganta. Por eso te has cansado rápido. ¿Qué nunca te lo enseñaron?

Levi frunce el ceño.

Pues claro que se lo enseñaron, de hecho no tenía maldita idea de cómo había conseguido controlarse para no mentarle la madre a Eren, cuando ganas no le hacían falta.

Mira que obligarlo a hacer ese tipo de ridiculeces frente a los niños le había destazado el orgullo Ackerman.

Agradecía que Mikasa no estuviese presente para mofarse de él.

\- Vete al diablo – apenas dice, ya más recompuesto.

Contrario a lo que Levi pensó, con Eren enojándose y dándole la espalda. Escucha una agradable risita sureña y no puede eludir el sonrojo que ataca sus pálidas mejillas.

\- Tienes una piel tan blanca –dice Eren vagamente, sin pensarlo mucho al soltarlo -, lamento que te haya hecho esto, pero es que es una manera de motivar a los niños. Ellos consideran educación física como una materia sin importancia, creen que se trata de juegos y ya, pero quiero que amen el deporte tanto como yo, y que algún día se conviertan en lustrosos atletas.

Levi cree que Eren es demasiado soñador o que el joven ha perdido tres tornillos. No considera que ninguno de sus alumnos como un atleta en potencia, la mayoría de los mocosos son adictos a las redes sociales y a los dispositivos electrónicos.

Pero Eren tiene esa sonrisa larga y bobalicona que prefiere tragarse sus malas palabras porque no quiere que esa bonita sonrisa desaparezca.

\- Supongo que podría suceder.

\- Sí. Definitivamente estos chicos tienen potencial – y Eren mira a su alrededor. Todos los alumnos de segundo grado están completamente derrotados sobre el piso.

Jean se da aire con las manos y pesadas gotas de sudor perlan su frente.

\- ¡Niños, es hora de volver a su salón! – grita Eren.

Levi contiene las arcadas que amenazan con evidenciar su pobre estado. El olor a sudor y sol sacuden sus fosas nasales con violencia.

No quería imaginar cómo olería el salón cuando entre, la mezcla de aromas herviría allí dentro y no estaba seguro de poder aguantarlo.

\- Bueno, nos vemos profesor Levi – dice Eren viendo al último niño entrar a su aula correspondiente.

\- Claro, Eren.

[2]

Isabel era nueva en esa enorme y bonita escuela. Su tío la había inscrito la semana antepasada y ese lunes era su primer día luego de afinar los detalles para su entrada.

Isabel Jaeger es hija de Zeke Jaeger, un importante abogado que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de un despacho. Su madre había muerto hace unos años y a consecuencia de eso, Zeke fue quien evocó todas sus atenciones a su primogénita. Empero, a pesar de lo buen padre que era, Zeke no tenía mucho tiempo para convivir con Isabel, pero Eren –su tío y medio hermano de Zeke si- y desde que tiene uso de razón, Eren ha sido su soporte y mejor amigo además de un excelente tío.

Y si había aceptado asistir a la primaria Trost, solo era porque Eren seria profesor allí. De hecho el joven castaño había pedido exclusivamente su cambio a ese instituto educacional porque él había estudiado ahí y quería que su sobrina favorita recibiera una excelente educación.

Pero los chicos estaban siendo crueles con ella.

Quinto grado no podía ser peor.

\- Cabeza de tomate – dice uno de ellos, un grandulón de cabellera rubio y facciones duras.

Isabel se siente intimidada por su mirada burlona, ligeramente asustada se arrincona junto a unas jardineras en el patio principal, protegiendo su almuerzo. Su tío se había esforzado en cocinarle salchichas con forma de pulpo y vegetales. No quería que se los quitaran.

\- No me llames así – alega con la voz tranquila aunque por dentro es un manojo de nervios.

Reiner sonríe malévolo. La verdad es que él suele intimidar a todos los niños que considera inútiles. La niña nueva resultó ser una buena manera de desahogar el estrés después de que el profesor Levi le había prohibido terminantemente acosar a alguno de sus alumnos. Y bueno, Reiner puede ser un bruto y estúpido niño de quinto grado pero es lo suficientemente listo como para no provocar la ira descomunal del hombre bajito. Levi es de temer cuando está enfadado.

\- ¡Tú no puedes decirme lo que debo o no debo de hacer! – Reiner se acerca a Isabel dispuesto a tirarle su bonita lonchera.

Una fina y blanca mano lo detiene por la muñeca. Entonces, todos los vellos del cuerpo se le erizan automáticamente.

\- No en mi presencia – dice la determinante voz de Mikasa Ackerman.

Sólo basta con echarle una mirada por el rabillo del ojo para darse cuenta que Mikasa tiene esa mirada taciturna pero que augura cosas _muy_ malas si no se le hace caso. Y ella, es nada más y nada menos que la hermana menor de Levi.

\- Mi-Mikasa… yo no iba a….

\- No me interesa Reiner. Largo de aquí, ve con Bertolt y piérdanse. – Mikasa no tiene que repetirlo. Reiner sale disparado de la vista de la pelinegra.

Isabel que la mira con los ojos abiertos tanto como puede, no es capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra.

\- ¿Qué miras? – finalmente pregunta Ackerman. Isabel se sonroja demasiado.

Mikasa era su compañera, la había notado desde el primer instante en el que puso un pie dentro del salón. La mirada de un gris obscuro se había enfocado en ella y fue inevitable no prestarle atención a la azabache.

\- Yo… gracias, Mikasa – la dulce voz de Isabel inunda el corazón de Mikasa de algo que no puede explicar.

Sus pálidas mejillas adquieren el tono del cabello de Isabel. Gira su rostro levemente para que ese sonrojo no sea notado por la otra, aunque es demasiado tarde.

\- No es nada.

\- Sí que lo es. Me has defendido y ni siquiera me conoces. – Isabel luce su mejor sonrisa y deja su cómodo lugar sobre la jardinera para acercarse a Mikasa entre saltitos cortos.

\- No me gusta que se pasen de listos con los nuevos, es una estupidez y Reiner no aprende – en realidad Mikasa había defendido a Isabel porque desde que la vio entrar a su salón y se presentó como la nueva alumna, un pensamiento nubló su cabeza; ella quería ser el centro de atención de la pelirroja bonita.

\- Gracias de verdad – Isabel la mira con esos enormes ojos verdes que lucen tan resplandecientes a la luz del sol.

\- De nada – trata de decir con la voz más fría que le es posible sacar en esos momentos.

\- ¿Quieres compartir el almuerzo conmigo? – Isabel realmente quería hacer amigos y Mikasa la había defendido, eso significaba que la pelinegra tenia cierto interés en ella y si no, por lo menos haría lo posible por que así fuera.

Mikasa se hace la interesante al pensárselo nos breves segundos para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa, de esas que sólo son para Levi.

\- Está bien.

[3]

\- Quiero a Isabel Jaeger.

Levi escupe el café, y posteriormente un ataque de tos lo acecha. Mikasa acude a auxiliarlo. No sirve de mucho con sus fuertes palmadas sobre la espalda del mayor.

Mikasa había llegado a casa muy pensativa, y Levi no quiso preguntar porque su hermana era hermética como él, un gen activo en la sangre Ackerman.

En la cena fue cuando ella soltó la sopa. Por un momento quiso pretender que había escuchado mal, porque Mikasa suele ser una niña posesiva a tan corta edad y cuando se encapricha con algo o alguien nadie puede pararla por obtener lo que desea.

Nunca había mostrado un interés tan verdadero en otra persona que no fuera él y el resto de la pequeña familia Ackerman. Y ahora viene con una sonrisa estúpida y los ojos brillantes.

Pero algo anda mal, ese apellido le suena de algo…

\- ¿Jaeger dices? – pregunta una vez recupera el aliento. Toma la servilleta que yace en su regazo y limpia los restos de café de su boca y de la pulcra camisa blanca.

Tuerce la boca al ver las medianas manchas cafés en la prenda.

\- Sí, creo que es sobrina de Eren Jaeger, el nuevo profesor de educación física.

Y ahí empieza el tormento.


	3. Chapter 3

De colegas impertinentes y autos inservibles

[1]

Mikasa Ackerman tenía una regla personal que practicaba con una odiosa religiosidad.

 _No podía, por nada del mundo, hacerse amiga de las niñas de su grado._

Y tenía buenas razones para hacerlo; las mamás de esas mocosas ansiaban tener una oportunidad con su querido hermano mayor.

Era lo suficientemente celosa como para no permitirse que esa mierda ocurriera. Así tuviera que devanarse los sesos y dejar a Levi soltero de por vida. No iba a permitir que ninguna madre de familia engatusara a su hermano, aunque sabía que Levi era gay, no estaba demás asegurarse de que ninguna tipeja se cruzara en su camino con el afán de llevárselo a la cama.

Levi es, después de todo, un hombre carnal y débil.

No obstante, nadie le había dicho que su bonita y pelirroja compañera de clases tendría un jodido hermano tan sensual como seductor.

\- ¿Tiene novia? – inquiere como no queriendo la cosa e Isabel deja suspendido su bocado con el semblante pensativo.

\- Uhm no realmente, mi tío no es mucho de chicas. Creo que le van los hombres, pero no se lo digas a nadie, en la otra escuela tuvo problemas por eso – confiesa silenciosamente, procurando que ningún otro chico o chica las escuche.

Si bien Eren mantenía su vida sentimental en bajo perfil, algunos padres de familia lo habían visto salir con el que fue en ese entonces su pareja, un muchacho muy apuesto que terminó poniéndole el cuerno porque estaba harto de esconderse. Aunque Eren no lo hacía del todo, sólo que como profesor, su orientación sexual le podría traer problemas.

Aun así lo descubrieron y los directivos le pidieron su renuncia o que cambiara de plantel. Eren optó por lo segundo, tomándolo como una oferta para alejarse de los malos recuerdos que implicaba esa escuela y esa ciudad en especial.

Mikasa sin embargo parece no estar satisfecha con la respuesta. Le agradaba Isabel y mucho, pero no quería que Levi supiera ese detalle. Conocía a su hermano y los tipos como Eren, eran su _tipo_.

\- ¿Por qué? – de pronto, Isabel se torna curiosa. Y una Isabel con los ojitos brillantes repletos de preguntas no son buenos para la nula paciencia de Mikasa.

\- Nada más. Es que es muy atractivo, seguramente muchas mamás querrán salir con él. – Mikasa suelta un suspiro corto.

\- Pues espero que no, porque mi tío jamás saldría con ninguna. Pero seguro que con tu hermano sí. – Y la mirada que Mikasa le da a la pelirroja la estremece de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – su aura ennegrecida y su mirada que derrama hiel son una clara advertencia de que la Ackerman está ardiendo en celos protectores.

Isabel pone ambas manos frente a ella, a la defensiva.

\- L-lo siento, es que Levi es muy guapo y…y,… ahm.

\- ¿Es tu nueva amiguita? – Eren llega justo a tiempo para salvarla de una masacre segura.

Mikasa frunce las cejas hasta casi tocarse. Eren la mira desde su altura, con esa crispante sonrisa de _soy un ganador_.

\- Sip – Isabel se gira para mirarlo con sus enormes orbes esmeralda – Mikasa Ackerman.

\- Oh, la hermanita de Levi – confirma Eren. Mikasa frunce más las cejas cuando escucha ese _hermanita_ con todo el cariño que sólo personas como el Jaeger eran capaz de dar.

Ahora entendía porque Isabel era así de rozagante y llamativa. Lo traía en las venas.

\- ¿Conoces a Levi? – Isabel de repente se siente sumamente curiosa por lo enredado de la situación.

Mikasa hace nada le había cuestionado sobre su tío, ella tenía derecho a saciar sus dudas.

\- Un poco, la verdad es que es un poco gruñón. – Lo dice sin pensárselo, olvidando que esta frente a su hermana menor.

La Ackerman esboza una sonrisa y de pronto su rostro adopta otro matiz, uno más sereno y relajado.

\- Lo es, por eso todos en la escuela le temen.

Y Eren, otra vez sin pensárselo suelta:

\- ¿A ese enano? Jajajaja – la risa que suelta es tan refrescante y armónica que Mikasa se detiene a pensar que quizá, solo quizá, Eren Jaeger no era tan malo como para que cruzara palabras con Levi.

\- ¡Eren! – y justamente el rey de Roma está detrás de él.

Los tres tragan saliva pesadamente. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí pero quizá había escuchado lo suficiente como para querer hundir su puño en ese bello rostro moreno.

\- ¿L-Levi?

\- Si, idiota de pacotilla.

Levi ni se inmuta en insultarlo frente a su hermana y sobrina del Jaeger.

\- ¿Q-qué necesitas? – la cuestión queda bañada de un nerviosismo evidente. No quiso insultar a Levi con su estatura pero fue inevitable no hacerlo.

Y lo que Eren no sabía es que Levi odiaba que se metieran con su estatura tanto como Eren odiaba que se metieran con su inteligencia.

\- El idiota del director quiere que vayas y llenes tu plan de actividades para la próxima semana – dice aburrido dándose la vuelta, yéndose por donde vino.

\- ¡E-espera! – Eren trota hacia el bajito dejando a las dos niñas.

Mikasa nota al instante ese rubor intenso y el brillo en las irises cristalinas y verdes.

[2]

\- Dios mío…

\- ¿Qué pasa enanín? – Hanji Zoe, la carismática profesora de sexto grado le alcanza una taza de café.

Levi esta recostado en el sofá de cuero café y desgastado en la sala de maestros, siendo presa del tedio que significa calificar exámenes en sus horas libres.

\- Odio a estos niños. – Levi realmente no los odiaba tanto. Sus alumnos cabezas huecas aprendían rápido gracias a su eficaz sistema de enseñanza que consistía en humillarlos como si fuesen soldados para que no fallaran más de dos veces.

Los pobres terminaban llorosos y cansados pero rendían excelente en todos sus exámenes. Y a nivel zona y estatal salían mejor ubicados, más que los otros grados.

\- Ay no están malo – bueno, compitiendo con Zoe, porque los alumnos de la loca de mierda también destacaban mucho. No podía culparla, era buena maestra y tenía una infinita paciencia a los menores.

\- Claro, como tú no calificas sino que obligas al pobre Moblit a hacerlo, por eso estas tan campante aquí mirándome sufrir.

\- Sip, y gracias a Dios mi querido novio es paciente.

\- Te envidio y te odio a partes iguales – Levi recuesta su cabeza contra los exámenes esparcidos en la mesa.

El sonido de la puerta los distrae por un segundo, Eren entra a la sala con una sonrisa exuberante y sus ojos exóticos escaneando todo el lugar.

\- Disculpen.

\- Oh, Eren querido – Hanji se pone de pie para recibirlo con renovado entusiasmo. Levi rueda los ojos.

\- Señorita Hanji – dice Eren alegre.

\- Señora. – Corrige Levi con mala leche. Hanji lo mira seriamente frunciendo el ceño.

\- Señorita, aunque te cueste trabajo, enanito.

A Eren le gusta la química que hay entre esos dos aunque ligeramente se ponga celoso por ello. Sin saber exactamente por qué. Apenas llevaba tres semanas en esa institución y aunque fue bien recibido por todo el alumnado y el profesorado, Levi lo ponía en intriga constantemente, era un hombre parco, de lenguaje florido y una implacable mirada.

Pero eso parecía que le gustaba. Eren necesitaba uno de esos en su cama, un chico difícil por fuera y dócil en la cama. Hace tiempo que no tenía buen sexo, tal vez la falta de desgaste físico sexual lo tenía un poco abrumado, por lo que, casi sin pensárselo termino sentándose junto a Levi, tan cerca que su pierna derecha rozaba la contraria con descaro, a lo que Levi sólo hizo amago de moverse más se quedó allí.

\- Por cierto Eren – dice Hanji de repente. – Cada vez que hay un nuevo maestro, hacemos una barbacoa, pero no lo habíamos hecho contigo porque estábamos en periodo de exámenes. Ya nos organizamos con los demás, así que te esperare en mi casa este fin de semana, no tienes que traer nada. Todo corre a cuenta de la casa, eres el nuevo.

Levi la mira como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. ¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?

\- Oh, ¿en verdad? No deberían tomarse tantas molestias – Eren rasca su nuca, apenado.

\- No es nada, además el enanito estaba tan contento con ello. – Y los ojos de Eren se dirigen al rostro serio de Levi.

\- Eso no es…

\- ¿Si vendrás? En la salida te buscare para darte mi dirección.

\- O mejor te doy mi número y nos escribimos por whats – sugiere Eren.

Y Levi se ve relegado a segundo plano.

[3]

\- Lo que me faltaba – Levi azota su palma contra su frente. Mikasa bufa llena de exasperación.

Su precioso auto se había quedado sin gasolina en medio de la autopista solitaria. Ningún alma podría auxiliarlos, peor aún, Mikasa estaba cansada, en sus días y probablemente comenzando a odiar a la humanidad.

\- Te dije que revisaras el auto cuando pasamos por esa gasolinera – dice obvia. Levi chasquea la lengua.

\- Tch, fue un accidente.

\- Si claro.

\- Bueno, te puedes ir a pie si quieres.

\- Eso haré. – Justo cuando comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos cortos, medio arrepentida, medio en serio. Una Cadillac XT5, de año reciente. Completamente negra, de vidrios polarizados, elegante y misteriosa.

El imponente auto se detiene junto a ellos. La ventanilla del copilo desciende, y un rostro muy familiar se asoma de la ventanilla.

\- ¿Los llevamos? – Isabel tiene una sonrisa estúpida al igual que el conductor; Eren.

Levi solo puede recordar lo humillante que fue subir a un auto tan bonito conducido por el idiota del profesor de educación física.


	4. Chapter 4

De sonrisas y nalgadas

[1]

Era oficial, estaba adentrándose al infierno, y de la mano de su inocente hermana menor.

\- ¿A dónde se dirigen? – pregunta Eren con una hermosa sonrisa de esas que son dignas de modelos de comercial. Porque si, Eren es malditamente atractivo con sólo sonreír de esa forma tan despreocupada que comienza a perturbarlo.

Y sólo llevan poco de conocerse.

\- Al centro, ¿ustedes? – se adelanta Mikasa, subiendo al auto seguida por Levi.

\- También, vivimos por allá.

\- Igual nosotros – vuelve la voz serena de la azabache.

Isabel se ajusta el cinturón de seguridad, Mikasa la imita y Levi se queda pensativo mirando hacia la nada. Como es que el jodido profesor nuevo tenía un auto tan costoso, una sonrisa tan perfecta y unas jodidas buenas intenciones.

\- Levi…- una voz suave, masculina y por demás hipnótica lo atrae como la miel a las abejas.

Entonces Levi presta mayor atención a su entorno.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cierra la puerta, por favor.

Ah sí, había olvidado ese pequeño –gran- detalle _. Gracias Eren_ , piensa Levi con las mejillas arreboladas, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, el castaño vuelve su vista al frente encendiendo de nueva cuenta el motor.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con su auto? – comienza Eren luego de cinco minutos de tensión dentro del vehículo.

Isabel gira la mitad de su cuerpo para observar a los forasteros. Mikasa hace amago de responder al abrir la boca pero es Levi quien le gana la palabra:

\- Mi jodido auto se quedó sin gasolina – responde con un resoplido de frustración total al final de la oración.

Eren sonríe ligeramente y Levi atrapa ese hermoso gesto sin que pueda evitarlo.

\- Ya veo, la gasolinera más cercana queda a unos treinta minutos a pie – señala con un deje de preocupación. Levi asiente, resignado.

\- Lo sé, me siento un idiota por no haberlo notado.

\- Te dije que pasáramos a la gasolinera que encontramos hace medio kilómetro y no quisiste – Mikasa interviene, ceño fruncido y toda molesta por haber sido ignorada cuando sugirió aquello a su hermano mayor.

Levi ladea el rostro en su dirección y sus letales ojos la observan. La menor se encoge de hombros, despreocupada. Isabel, que atenta a todo, deja que una risilla burlona escabulla de su pequeña boca.

\- Bueno, pues qué bueno que fuimos nosotros quienes los vimos, ¿no? – dice Eren realmente alegre. Como si el hecho de que Levi se quedara varado a media carretera le hiciera feliz.

El profesor de estatura baja y mirada de asesino refunfuña un par de insultos.

\- No es como si tuviéramos otra opción.

\- Lo sé, pero piensa un poco en Mikasa. Pudo haberles pasado algo malo.

\- Puedo defenderme perfectamente.

Eren enarca una ceja, incrédulo.

\- Con tu estatura y tu complexión no creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer. – Eren lo dice como algo casual, sin intención de herir a nadie.

Empero, Mikasa e Isabel abren sus ojos tan sorprendidas como les es posible. Eren Jaeger cada vez que abre la boca, es para hacer algún comentario desatinado que deja mal a la persona en cuestión. No es apropósito, Eren es así, a veces no se da cuenta de lo estúpido que realmente puede llegar a ser. Pero Levi si lo nota, y con sus fieros ojos a través del retrovisor le hacen saber que aquel comentario lo ha cabreado de verdad.

\- Repite lo que has dicho – muy tarde para el castaño, ahora es consciente de lo que ha dicho y no sabe cómo disculparse.

Una risa pequeña y nerviosa aflora desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

\- Ehm…- no encuentra palabras adecuadas para el pequeño hombrecillo de atrás.

\- ¿Se quedarían a comer con nosotros? – propone Isabel para romper la hostilidad que se respira en el ambiente.

Mikasa palmea su rostro y menea la cabeza. Isabel era más tonta que su propio pariente.

\- No.

\- Sería buena idea, - secunda Eren, tratando en vano de aligerar el malhumor de Levi quien tiene esa mirada de _voy a matarte en cuanto bajes la guardia, idiota._

\- Gracias pero no, - Levi está jodidamente enfadado. Su hombría ha sido apuñalada por un tipo buenísimo como Eren.

Su corta estatura siempre había representado un problema. Desde la primaria los chicos se metían con él por ser demasiado _bajito_ , posteriormente maduró, más no creció como le hubiera gustado, pero estaba bien con eso, o al menos eso se repetía constantemente para no lamentar la mala jugada de la madre naturaleza al dejarlo del tamaño de un poni.

Eren compone una sonrisa torva, haciendo trabajar a su cerebro más de lo usual. Los engranajes dentro de su cabeza avanzan con horrible parsimonia. Si quería ser honesto, su intención era detener por más tiempo al profesor Ackerman. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que ese hombre poseía que le alteraba las hormonas y cortaba su aliento.

Pero Levi era un poco difícil en cuanto al trato, lo exasperaba si, a su vez, lo calentaba. En poco tiempo el profesor Ackerman consiguió lo que nadie: encantarlo.

\- Yo creo que estaría bien, Levi – murmura Mikasa con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada baja.

Levi se gira de inmediato para encararla. ¿Qué había dicho?

\- No, podríamos incordiarlos.

\- Para nada – responde Eren rápidamente antes de que el bajito añadiera otra excusa.

El Ackerman no comprendía, parecía que Mikasa no quería ir al principio y ahora se mostraba decidida a aceptar la invitación. Algo andaba mal por ahí, con los ojos entrecerrados termino por exhalar un suspiro.

\- Está bien.

La alegre voz de Isabel llenó los huecos restantes de un incómodo silencio.

[2]

Eren nunca antes había improvisado. Y no es que él fuera un chico que todo lo tuviera premeditado. Pero cuando hacía planes, procuraba que estos no se salieran de los bordes.

Cuando Isabel invitó a los Ackerman a comer –sin consultarle- él no tuvo problemas en apoyar la moción, aunque no tenía idea de que podría ofrecerles porque en casa no había nada hecho. Él pensaba en llevar a su tierna sobrina a McDonald's o algún restaurante de comida rápida. Algo que no precisara de mucho tiempo y que fuese delicioso, obviamente.

Pero al llevar a dos invitados de improvisto, sus necesidades se vieron mayormente contrapunteadas. Por un lado, su necedad de querer impresionar salió a flote, y por el otro, él no tenía idea de que preparar en menos de veinte minutos.

Era buen cocinero, sí. Y ansiaba que Levi probara las delicias que sus hábiles manos podían hacer en la cocina.

\- Es aquí – anuncia Isabel con entusiasmo. Levi mira a la chiquilla pelirroja muy fijamente.

Para ser una niña de la edad de Mikasa, la pelirroja desbordaba energía por doquier y su aguda voz no paraba ni un segundo.

Todos bajaron de la camioneta, Levi detrás de su hermana.

El lugar era acogedor, una casa de dos pisos de ladrillo rojo y tejas café obscuro. Había un amplio jardín de múltiples flores: rosas, narcisos, caléndulas, lirios, girasoles bordeando la entrada empedrada, la verja pintada de blanco que fue abierta por Eren pasándole el dedo índice por una de las rendijas.

El pórtico tenía un sofá en forma de ele, negra y aterciopelada, una mesita ratona poniéndole el toque. Demasiado familiar para Levi que vivía en un apartamento junto a su hermana. Pensó que la casa poseía mucho espacio como para que solo vivieran ahí dos personas.

Eren abre la contrapuerta de barrotes blancos y luego la puerta de madera vieja, la cual exhala un gemido al ser empujada por la mano firme del moreno.

Todos se adentran a la casa de los Jaeger, respirando los dieciséis grados del ambiente y el aroma a canela.

Isabel sin previo aviso toma de la mano a Mikasa y la lleva a su habitación, la Ackerman apenas puede decirle a Levi que estará con la pelirroja.

Su voz se pierde escaleras arriba.

Los dejan completamente solos. Levi a merced de Eren Jaeger, el guapísimo espécimen que da clases de deportes en la primaria donde labora.

\- Muy bien, ¡manos a la obra! – Eren pone los brazos en jarras, su vista clavada en la entrada de la cocina.

\- Déjame adivinar – dice Levi sentándose en el sofá de una sola plaza – no tienes idea de qué hacer, ¿verdad? – es demasiado obvio notar el nerviosismo que aflora en el Jaeger, su cara se colorea al igual que sus orejas de un furioso carmín.

\- La verdad no, pensaba pedir comida a domicilio o llevar a Isabel a comer fuera.

\- Pésimo tío eres – regaña Levi cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo sé, Zeke me mataría si se entera que su hija no lleva una dieta precisamente sana.

Levi quiere hacer más preguntas a Eren pero estaría fuera de lugar puesto que no lo conoce de mucho y no tenía idea de que preguntar en realidad. Pero la voz de Eren es grave, cavernosa, y lo atrae, así que quiere seguir escuchándolo aunque de su boca sólo salgan pendejadas.

\- Haz algo sencillo. No te compliques mucho, de todos modos las chicas están arriba haciendo no-se-que.

Eren mira a Levi y una sonrisa emerge de sus deliciosos labios que probablemente saben a pecado.

Es el turno de Levi para sonrojarse.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

El Ackerman se lleva una mano a la barbilla, acariciándose la blanca piel con las puntas de los dedos. Un gesto demasiado atrevido para la mente perversa de Eren.

\- ¿Sopa de verduras y pollo? No soy bueno en la cocina, no sé ni una mierda de eso.

Eren frunce el ceño.

\- Entonces, ¿qué comen Mikasa y tú? – Levi traga saliva pesadamente. Uno de sus mayores secretos ha sido pinchado con la pregunta filosa de Eren.

\- Ahm… bueno… - se siente tremendamente acorralado. – Ordeno comida o le pido a una vecina que nos cocine y pago por ello.

\- Ya veo, prefieres gastar mucho dinero que aprenderlo por ti mismo – Eren se adentra a la cocina ignorando el probable berrinche de Levi.

\- No es como si tuviera opciones. La cocina no se me da mucho – Levi se pone de pie y lo sigue, con su voz profunda y los ojos de acero apuñalando la espalda de Eren.

A pesar de todo, Levi terminó ayudando a Eren a preparar la comida. Tardaron cerca de cuarenta minutos, para sorpresa de Eren, Levi resultó muy limpio y meticuloso con cualquier detalle, y preparó limonada para las chicas.

Levi era ágil, se movía con gracia de una bailarina de ballet, sus manos pequeñas eran rápidas y se fruncía el ceño cuando estaba concentrado en alguna actividad que requería de todo su esfuerzo. Eren lo admiró en silencio, siguiendo las órdenes de Levi en la cocina. En efecto, el Ackerman sabía de cocina lo que él de inglés, sin embargo, dentro de ese rubro mandó a Eren como si éste fuera un simple subordinado y él el capitán.

Eren no discutió sus decisiones e hizo todo lo que el pequeño hombre le pidió.

Al final, cuando los platos estaban servidos, llamaron a las chicas. Mikasa detrás de Isabel que saltaba los escalones con una envidiable habilidad que sólo los adolescentes poseían.

Mikasa no parecía para nada aburrida, por el contrario, estaba muy sonriente y juguetona con la pelirroja.

Levi acomodó la mesa como le gustaba aunque no estuviera en su propia casa y Eren agradeció que se preocupara por ínfimos detalles que él había pasado por alto.

Isabel alabó la comida al igual que Mikasa. Levi esbozó una sonrisa discreta detrás de la cuchara repleta de caldo y con la mirada perdida en las manos gentiles de Eren que alcanzaba el pan a su sobrina.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad entre pláticas banales y comentarios fuera de lugar cortesía de Isabel.

Mikasa y Levi habían olvidado que se sentía compartir la mesa en familia. Después de la muerte de Kuchel, muchas de las buenas costumbres aplicadas por la fémina dejaron de ser válidas, se enfrascaron en el dolor y se alejaron uno del otro.

Levi estaba contento luego de mucho tiempo triste. Los Jaeger inyectaban vida a quienes tocaban, porque Mikasa rió a mandíbula batiente cuando Isabel hizo un chiste tonto.

[3]

La barbacoa se dio en la casa-invernadero de Hanji Zoe, una loca de las plantas que había construido su casa como un invernadero gigante. Ella era vegetariana, empero, sus amigos no. Cuando hacían barbacoa, ella procuraba prepararse algo parecido con soya y mucha creatividad.

Normalmente asistían todos los maestros e incluso el director. Esta vez no fue diferente, todos querían conocer más a fondo al castaño.

Levi también se decidió a ir. Le parecía que después de la comida que compartió con Eren y una semana agradable a su lado, le daba derecho a ser su orgulloso invitado.

Eren disfrutó de la cerveza, de la carne asada y las alitas picantes de Pixis. Todo iba con normalidad, excepto que Ruth, la secretaria se le insinuaba mucho a Eren y Levi observaba todo terriblemente cerca de la acción porque estaba sentado junto al estúpido alemán.

\- Disculpen – nadie le presta atención cuando decide ir al baño para orinar todo el contenido etílico en su vejiga.

Algunos ya se habían ido, otros seguían bebiendo, Hanji perdida en conversaciones fuera de este mundo con Pixis y otro colega pero ya demasiado ebrios como para notar el desastre que empezaba a acumularse por todas partes.

Levi había decidido que esa era la última cerveza de catorce que se había bebido. Su resistencia al alcohol no era mala, aunque tampoco quería jugarse la dignidad. Cuando bebía se ponía más irreverente y su lengua se soltaba más de lo debido.

\- Dios… - se enjuaga la cara y parte del cuello, sus ojos de tormenta lo saludan sin mucho ánimo.

Sus sentidos embotados no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Para su fortuna, tenía la aplicación de UBER. Sólo iba a despedirse de Zoe y listo. Adiós barbacoa de mierda, adiós puto Eren Jaeger. Ojala que cuando se cogiera a Ruth contrajera sida o sífilis.

Estaba enojado, no sabía por qué. Ruth era una cualquiera y Eren… pff, Eren demostraba que realmente le iban bien las mujeres como la secretaria escolar.

Enfadado por ese pensamiento, Levi abandona el baño que se encontraba en el segundo piso pero la sorpresa que se llevó fue de proporciones catastróficas cuando chocó contra el pecho fornido de Eren.

\- Levi… - Eren arrastra la voz, la camiseta blanca ajustada al cuerpo manchada de salsa BBK y cerveza, los jeans desgastados y rotos de las rodillas le dan una apariencia de delincuente. Pero lo que deja a Levi noqueado es la mirada obscura de Jaeger.

\- Pero que – es interrumpido por una boca ajena, escucha como la puerta del baño se azota y luego su espalda se golpea contra la superficie de madera.

Eren está besándolo, sus manos paseándose por su cuerpo sin permiso, posándose en sus nalgas.

El sonido hueco anega la habitación. Eren le ha proferido una nalgada mientras lo besa con desespero, con hambre, Levi intenta alejarlo pero le resulta una tarea imposible cuando Eren es más grande y más fuerte.

\- Mgh… Ngh… - Eren vuelve a empotrarlo contra la puerta, esta vez utiliza la fuerza bruta para dejarlo perdido entre el placer y el dolor.

Levi se aferra a la ancha espalda y sus pensamientos se ven hundidos por esa lengua maestra que sabe cómo provocarlo.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me hacen muuuuy feliz 3


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a mi beta AngelGefallen por haberme ayudado a corregir este capítulo. Espero que les guste :D

[]

De resacas y disculpas

1

Levi está completamente seguro de no volver a beber en su vida. Error. Él bebió, sí, pero recuerda todo con claridad. No es un idiota sin cerebro como cierta persona. Sabe cuán resistente puede ser al alcohol: nada. Y sólo bebe en sorbos pequeños para no perder el juicio. Empero hay un asunto que no lo deja en paz.

Es lunes y si o si tiene que verle la cara. Lo único que se le viene a la cabeza es el rostro perfilado y atractivo de Eren Jaeger, el maldito alemán que lo había seducido en el baño arrebatándole el aliento.

Muy bien, no podía culpar a Eren por ser tan imbécil. Levi es un hombre con fuertes debilidades. La carne entraba en su menú. Eren es carne **:** de la mala. Porque no había otra explicación para haberse rendido tan rápido ante sus labios lavanda o su aroma a sol y cerveza.

¡Maldición! Estaba sumamente presionado. Y todo eso no podía compartírselo a su pequeña hermanita. Mikasa soltaría el grito en el cielo. O tal vez lo regañaría por ceder ante un hombre que apenas y conocía.

No, tenía que guardar la calma. No follaron, sólo se besaron. Fueron unos besos largos y salivosos. De esos que se rompen con el hilo de saliva en la comisura de los labios.

Besos que te dejan sin aire y con las mejillas arreboladas.

―Soy un idiota ― le dice al espejo, a la nada misma.

Levi se tira de los caballos con desespero, a ver si el dolor provocado le daba las respuestas correctas en caso de que Jaeger se atreviera a preguntar alguna estupidez.

― ¿Levi? ― La suave voz de Mikasa lo aturde. Se levantó demasiado temprano para poder lidiar con su cruda moral. No pensó que todo el ruido que llevaba haciendo desde media hora atrás hubiese despertado a su pequeña hermana.

―Sí, ya salgo.

―Ah, no era para eso ―no puede verla, pero sabe que Mikasa tuerce la boca, dubitativa. ―Es que el desayuno está listo.

Levi no puede sentirse más avergonzado. Mientras él se debatía por su actuar dentro del baño, Mikasa hacía el desayuno para los dos. Vaya que era un idiota con I mayúscula.

―Ya… Ya voy.

―Bien, te espero.

Fue todo. No más interrupciones. Mikasa se fue y él tenía que salir a afrontar al mundo. Después de todo, ¿cuántas probabilidades había de que Eren recordara aquellos besos fogosos?

―Ninguna, es un idiota.

Con esa confianza absoluta y su sonrisa de ganador, abandona el baño para dirigirse al comedor.

2

―Levi.―Eren Jaeger no puede olvidar esos besos calientes en la casa de Hanji.

Ackerman está jodidamente sonrojado ante su presencia.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―responde con toda la mala leche que es capaz de reunir.

Eren lo aturde, lo sofoca, le roba el aire. No puede soportarlo tanto tiempo. Colapsará en cualquier momento. Y además siente una inmensa culpa. No sabe por qué.

Tanto el alemán como él son hombres solteros, sin compromiso. Pero…

Levi tiene miedo, Eren puede que recuerde todo y justo ahora quiera reclamarle. No sabía que era peor: que Eren se arrepintiera de haberlo besado o que Eren lo odiara por ello.

De cualquier modo, Levi no se atreve a huir y hace acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para sostenerle la mirada durante la hora del recreo, en el salón de maestros que está completamente desierto para su conveniencia.

― ¿Podemos hablar? ― Eren contesta con otra pregunta. A lo que Levi rechista mas no hace el amago de evadirlo o burlarse.

―Está bien, habla que el tiempo es oro y sólo disponemos de treinta benditos minutos. ―Entonces, Eren no sabe cómo empezar. Lo recuerda todo. Desde las insinuaciones de las maestras, hasta las pláticas filosóficas de Hanji. Pero también vienen a su memoria los tiernos besos de Levi, su piel cálida y suave, el olor a frutos secos de su cabello.

No podía olvidarlo y vaya que intentó alejarlo de su cabeza.

―Sobre la barbacoa que organizó Hanji…―Eren rasca su nuca. Un mal hábito adoptado en la adolescencia.

Levi carraspea tratando vanamente de ignorar el tema.

―Ajá. Estuvo bien, ¿no crees? ―Levi desvía la mirada hacia la ventana que da al patio de juegos.

Los niños están correteándose entre sí, compartiendo almuerzos, riéndose de estupideces. Lucen tan ajenos a los problemas de los adultos, tan jodidamente felices. Levi los envidia.

―Sí, bueno, no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar. No precisamente. ―Eren carraspea retomando el valor que había reunido durante clases.

Pero es tan malditamente difícil cuando Levi lo mira con reproche, como si lo odiara. No quería eso, no de Levi. Eren no quiere estropearlo más.

― ¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar? ―Levi se impacienta un poco más y eso pone nervioso a Eren.

―Bueno sobre ayer…―

―Ayer no pasó nada. Y si todavía lo recuerdas mejor olvídalo.

Levi se levanta tan rápido y elegante como puede, un minuto más y se volvería loco, pero Eren es más veloz y advierte sus acciones acorralándolo contra la mesa.

―Sí - pasó y no pretendo olvidarlo.

Las manos blancas del Ackerman intentan apartar el cuerpo fornido de Eren. No lo consigue. Eren es fuerte y está decidido.

―Pues deberías olvidarlo, idiota.

― ¿Por qué? Tú disfrutaste mis besos, te estremeciste de pies a cabeza cuando te tocaba, ahora no niegues lo que tu cuerpo pedía. ―Susurra Eren contra el oído de Levi.

Y sí, ciertamente no puede ocultar todas esas sensaciones que el menor despierta en él. Ni en ese momento en el que lo tiene tan cerca como ayer.

Eren incluso se atreve a mostrar una sonrisa burlona, satisfecha por conseguir doblegar al profesor gruñón.

―Está bien, no voy a negarlo pero sucedió una vez. Culpo al alcohol por haberte mostrado de mí una faceta terrible. No dudes de que eso no volverá a pasar. Y será mejor que quites tus asquerosas manos de encima, pendejo.

A Eren le gusta ser insultado, la boca sucia de Levi sólo refleja su nerviosismo.

―La verdad es que todavía no he tenido suficiente.

De pronto, todas las neuronas de Levi se desconectan entre sí, un ramalazo de electricidad envara su cuerpo por entero. Sus labios reciben incautamente al intruso, las manos morenas se incrustan en sus caderas como candados de acero que le impiden cualquier movimiento.

Quiere separarse y a la vez no. Durante horas había rememorado el sabor y textura de los labios ajenos, tocaba la piel besada con la yema de los dedos y pensaba en Eren lo que restaba de la noche. Entre los almohadones y las sábanas desperdigadas.

Levi sabía de cierta forma que lo que hacían ponía en peligro sus puestos y la reputación que tanto trabajo le costó labrar. No quería perderlo todo por un desliz. El miedo fue aliciente suficiente para separarlo del calor que Eren le regalaba.

―No aquí Eren, podría ser riesgoso.

El muchacho de piel trigueña intenta abrir la boca, pero Levi es rápido y emboza sus labios con la mano derecha.

―Hablaremos de esto más tarde. ―Levi no quería hablar de nada. Habría deseado que Eren lo olvidara todo.

Empero nada en esta vida es gratis. De alguna forma, Dios lo castigaba por haber conminado a Andrew. El pobrecillo no era enteramente culpable. Levi estaba dolido.

―De acuerdo, ―cede Eren para sorpresa del Ackerman ―iré a tu casa.

La despedida escueta y borde irrita a Levi. Eren ni siquiera le regala una mirada, simplemente abandona la sala de maestros.

Levi endilga un suspiro cansino.

3

―Deja de morderte las uñas, es asqueroso ―dice Mikasa con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Levi estaba al borde de la histeria en el sofá mientras la niña tecleaba en la laptop. Eren les había dejado una tarea sobre los juegos olímpicos y su origen para mañana, y Levi no había dejado sus dedos en paz desde que se sentó a su lado.

―Haz tu tarea y no molestes, mocosa. ―La verdad es que se sentía muy ansioso. Eren podría llegar en cualquier momento y lo peor de todo es que no le había dicho a Mi…

― ¡La puerta, yo atiendo!

¿En qué momento tocaron el timbre que ni siquiera lo escuchó?

La sonrisa de Mikasa se desvanece por completo al tener frente a ella al delirio personal de su querido hermano mayor.

Eren Jaeger.

― ¡Hola, Mika! ―Acompañado de la tierna y ruidosa Isabel.

―Hola Mikasa, ¿se encuentra Levi?

Eren sabe de primera mano que Levi sí está. La niña asiente lentamente, atraída por esos ojos verdes.

―Bien, ¿podrías llamarle? Quiero hablar unas cosas con él sobre el trabajo.

Ni bien Levi había dirigido sus pasos hacía la entrada, la mirada del Jaeger es lo suficientemente poderosa como para frenarlo de golpe.

―Ah, mira, aquí está ―dice Eren fingiendo sorpresa.

―Eren quiere hablar contigo. Ven Isabel ―la Ackerman toma la mano de una desprevenida Isabel.

Levi pierde a las niñas escaleras arriba. Y ahora que está a solas con su martirio prefiere irse a la cocina pretendiendo que es más divertido relavar la vajilla de porcelana, con Eren detrás, por supuesto.

― ¿No crees que estás comportándote como un idiota actuando así? Mikasa sospechará.

―No tiene por qué. No he hecho nada malo. ―Levi tiene el corazón en la garganta y siente tirones en el estómago.

¡Maldito Jaeger! Pensó que no cumpliría su palabra. Erróneamente había subestimado al joven profesor de educación física.

Diablos.

―Claro que no, sólo me besaste en la casa de Hanji.

― ¿Qué? ―Levi deja la esponja llena de jabón sobre el fregadero y gira todo su diminuto cuerpo en pos de ataque. ― ¿Qué yo qué? ―Oh no, Eren ha sonreído. ¡Y qué sonrisa le ha dado! Mostrando sus bonitos hoyuelos de príncipe encantador.

―Oh bueno, ¿prefieres negar los hechos? Muy bien. Olvidemos el asunto en la casa de Hanji. Pero no podemos obviar el punto que nos aflige a los dos.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? ―Levi infla los mofletes. Eren no puede tomarlo en serio con esa actitud de niño malcriado.

Se ve tentado a esbozar una sonrisa que enervaría los nervios del Ackerman.

―Si vas a sonreír como idiota será mejor que lo hagas ahora, Jaeger. ―Bien, no podía evitarlo. Una sonrisa nace en sus labios.

Levi aprieta los dientes. La actitud socarrona de Eren está provocándolo de verdad, y no quiere hacerse responsable de un homicidio a tan corta edad.

―Levi no lo neguemos más. Te gusto, te atraigo, te encanto.

―A ver, a ver, para tu tren que va muy rápido. ―Levi posa una mano pequeña sobre el firme pecho de Eren ―. No.

― ¿No? ―El inflado ego de Eren se ve herido por la simplona respuesta.

Después de fogosos besos que compartieron no esperaba más que una verdad implacable como: "Si, me gustas y quiero que me des por el culo justo aquí".

Bien, tal vez no de esa manera pero como le encantaría que Levi fuese menos recto y más sucio en esos aspectos. Tenía que trabajar con el profesor.

―Está bien. Me gustas sí, no puedo negar que me atraes porque físicamente eres… ―Levi advierte esos ojos brillantes tan infantiles. Se sonroja furiosamente y ladea la cabeza—, muy atractivo. Prácticamente todas las maestras y madres de familia babearon por ti en cuanto te conocieron. Pero… ―ahí estaba esa horrible palabra—, más nada. No eres el primero ni el último galán que ha intentado pasarse de listo.

Eren frunce el ceño.

― ¿Pasarse de listo? ¿Cómo es eso? Ilumíname porque en tu vocabulario puede ser una ofensa y no me siento tan inteligente en estos momentos.

―Pues que piensas que yo soy más fácil que la tabla del uno y que voy a ceder a tus encantos. Sí, estoy falto de sexo pero no creas que por eso ya vaya a abrirte las piernas y permitir que me perfores el culo.

El profesor de piel morena no puede evitar un suspiro cansino. Levi era desconfiado en demasía, se postraba en su actitud de dominante y Eren pensaba que era totalmente innecesario. No pensaba hacerle daño. Demonios, ni siquiera pensaba en ofrecerle algo serio.

― ¿Qué? ―Levi odia los silencios cortos.

―Como sea, olvidemos lo que pasó con Hanji. Sí, tienes razón. Soy un maldito degenerado que pensaba en perforarte el culo. Volveré por Isabel más tarde, díselo por favor.

Levi abre la boca formando una pequeña 'o', mientras ve a Eren dirigirse a la entrada. No, no era así como debían terminar las cosas. Con Eren rindiéndose tan fácil. Pensaba que Jaeger era de los perseverantes y guapísimos especímenes que no se conformaban con un _no_.

―Espera… Eren.

Y Eren Jaeger sonríe ladino. Que suerte que esté dándole la espalda a Levi y que no pueda ver su expresión de total triunfo.


End file.
